


【PJ】课文系列——背影（作者：爵士）

by dearme



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearme/pseuds/dearme
Summary: 纯恶搞
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Kudos: 6





	【PJ】课文系列——背影（作者：爵士）

背影

（投稿人:原铁堡市委办公室秘书，现任铁堡中学高中部音乐教师爵士）

我和警车已经认识好几百年了，但我最无法忘记的是他的背影。 

那年冬天，我从家乡来到铁堡，生活拮据，又考上了铁堡警校，平日里便只好去快餐店打工为生，正是祸不单行的日子。我本意是来考取音乐学院，不想却被调剂到了警校。想来那时霸天虎已然开始蠢蠢欲动，正是缺人手的日子，便见那稍有姿色的(警车评)就挑了进去。入校那天，看着操场上一片兄贵，满目狼藉，低头看看我的小身板儿，又想起我壮志未酬的音乐梦想，不禁簌簌地流下眼泪。校长说:“事已至此，不必难过，你们都是我的后宫啊不对，老普神饿不死瞎tf!” 

回到宿舍，躺在充电床上出神，想着既然来了，便怎样都要干出一番事业。一半为了自己，一半也是为了自己。那时我并没什么雄心壮志，不过是因为家乡无法施展才华，同学朋友大多去了服务业或造船厂，自己怀揣着音乐梦想每每被人嘲笑。此次来铁堡也是为了一展歌喉，此时虽已跑偏，但只要留在这里，总是比回去家乡机会要大一些。这样想来，我便打起精神，开始了警校的生活。 

一晃便过去了三年，我在警校过得还算得意，有朋友约去游浪，我便出去。好在我人虽小，但却格外敏捷，身体素质也强，一来二去之间，竟在警校拿到个破坏者的称号，非常骄傲。在校期间认识了情报课的授课老师警车，知我家中景况，每每自掏腰包贴补与我，心中颇为感激。我便也时时去他家中，就课程问题与他彻夜长谈，希望不辜负期待。等到该回去了，一见竟已是凌晨，公共交通早已休息，只得开着自己回去了。我便告了辞，警车老师似乎是有什么话要说，临至嘴边却又收了回去，只说要小心，这附近有虎子流窜，怕我有危险。 

到了快要毕业之时，学生们都惶惶不可终日，一面不知自己前程如何，一面又赶上局势不好，霸天虎的活动越来越猖獗，差事越来越不好找。我因为课业成绩优秀，想来是不会有什么大问题，反而成了这群没头苍蝇中的反叛。成日里到处游逛，格外快活。结果乐极生悲，年末时竟记错了化学课的考试时间，等同学们回到宿舍一聊天才知道自己有了大麻烦，脑子里轰然一片空白。 

我慌了神，要知道千教授的化学课若是不过，毕业便成了问题。拿不到毕业证，今后工作就难办了。我急忙去找到警车老师，老师也知道这一情况，知我是优秀学生，不愿我明珠暗投，奈何千教授一言不合就扔爆炸物，又赶上考研出题，顾不上我。警车老师略一沉吟，道，我去找老千要张卷子，今晚你随我去铁堡凯宾X基，老师监考你将卷子做了，明日交给千教授给你个分数，就算补考吧。 

我感激涕零，这样总算是有了着落。千恩万谢后，尽量委婉地问老师为何要选这样一个时间地点。警车老师语重心长地说，白天老师也很忙，要带学生，还有监考出卷子，没有时间；到了晚上教室大抵已经上锁，难以出入。铁堡凯宾X基是五星级，设施齐全环境优美隔音良好，能防止学生考试紧张，考后还能在大充电床上放松身芯......具体的原因比较复杂你不要多问，只要知道老师这都是为了你好便是了。 

我深知，像我这样的穷苦学生，是不可能有机会去住五星级宾馆的。现在想来，警车老师对我的照顾是多么的充分！而我那时简直聪明过分。不但没有当即了解老师的良苦用心，甚至还叨咕些“晚上约了录音机网吧开黑”“这下只能明天吃鸡”的埋怨。唉！只可惜我没能早些参透老师的关怀。 

我们出了校门，正巧看见门口路灯下有几个社会闲散机。当时霸天虎作为社会不稳定因素，经常搞一些诸如收取保护费，打劫大学生，砸别人家窗玻璃的勾当来。我因腰肢松软胸部丰满(警车评)，也被围住过几次，但都被我一一揍服。这次又再遇见，我是不怕的，便对警车说道:“老师，你走吧（这些家伙由我来对付）。” 

而老师对我是多么的好！他当时兼任铁堡打黑办公室主任，本着事必躬亲的责任感，老师走上前，回头对我说道:“我去打几个虎子，你就站在此地，不要走动。” 

要去打虎子，就要先过一条马路。警车老师很胖体态丰腴，走过去自然费事。我本来要去的，他不肯，只好让他去。那时老师上着黑白色的朴素涂装，一对门翼在风中微微抖动，几步路也走得我心酸极了。他长年坐办公室，身手早已不再灵敏。等我看到他被两个小年轻左右开弓，我的清洁液很快地流了下来。 

我怎么竟然忘记了，警车老师他，是文职啊！ 

我赶紧擦干净面甲，上前解围。小混混有些已认识我，看到我便跑走了。我赶紧过去搀他，带他和我一起回到校园，医务室还亮着灯。救护车边替他处理伤口，边念叨着些听不太清的话，像是“这个丢人的东西”“约个炮都约不好你还能干点儿什么”“爵士下次他再找死直接打晕”之类的抱怨关怀。看着老师欲言又止的表情，我的清洁液再次流了下来。警车老师说:“回去吧，补考的事儿，明天再说。” 

最终，千老师还是百忙之中抽出时间给我补了考，我也算是顺利毕业，进了铁堡政府，一步步成为了擎天柱的副官。内战开始后，我和警车都是东奔西跑。赛博坦的光景一日不如一日。汽车人在领袖擎天柱的带领下奋起反抗，做了许多大事，结果塞星还是在连年战火中熄灭了。警车一生戎马，哪知老境却如此颓唐！触景伤怀，积郁芯中，待我也不似往日那般。后来我被扔在地球成为弃子，警车也随着福特他们去了月球养老，日子算是暂时平静了下来。警车闲极无聊，往往给我发一些平日的琐事，像是“合金盾大傻逼”“红警居然拿枪射我啊啊啊”“福特的脚好臭”云云。我因烦心事太多也并不理睬。结果前几日竟然接到他的消息，称“我身体平安，唯想念战友，想念你，盼你早日能来月球一聚，则再无遗憾矣。”读到此处，晶莹的清洁液中，又看见他黑白两色的肥胖丰腴机体，唉！不知何时才能与他相见！

二零一七年X月X

课后习题

1\. 词语注音

簌簌（） 猖獗（） 参透（） 丰腴（）

2\. 爵士来到铁堡的目的是什么？最终他的目标是否实现了？

3\. 为何爵士进入了警校？（）

A．因为分数不够 B.因为调剂

C．因为稍有姿色 D.因为霸天虎

4\. 警车为何对“我（作者）”关爱有加？（）

A．因为“我”成绩很好 B. 因为“我”家境贫寒

C．因为“我”波大腰细（警车评） D. 因为霸天虎

5\. 文中两次提到“丰腴”，表达了作者怎样的思想感情

A．对老师的外貌描写 B.通过过劳肥衬托了老师巨大的工作压力

C．反衬出老师对自己的关爱 D. 暗示了作者想对老师说“都肥成这样了这个甜甜圈能不能别吃了”的心情

6\. 文中一共出现三次流清洁液的描写，作者分别是什么心情？请选出正确选项并按先后顺序排序：

A. 被蠢哭

B. 感动

C. 激动

D. 自责而悲伤

E. 你他么当年叫人家小甜甜拆完就跑现在又想起我来滚滚滚不要停

7\. 归纳本文的中心思想应为（）

A. 唱歌救不了赛博坦 B. 汽车人内部的和谐友善

C. 霸天虎的恶行必须根除 D. 典狱长的脚很臭 

7\. 背诵课文最后一段，家长检查并签字


End file.
